1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a method for entering password generated using a somatosensory signal, a portable electronic device using the same, a method for unlocking the portable electronic device using the somatosensory signal and a data authenticating method.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent advancement in mobile communication technology, the concept of processing online transactions or other online services using a smart phone is gradually popularized. Accordingly, the accompanied risks for adopting the concept may also be increased. For example, in the case where a user enters a password by touching a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch screen of the smart phone, while the user is entering the password, a malicious program may directly capture the password entered by the user through a skimming method and transmit the password to a remote host. Particularly, most of the user may not be aware of that the smart phones they are using have already been infected by the one or more malicious programs.
Traditionally, in order to determine the numerals or letters entered by the user based on digital data captured, information or position corresponding to each key on a virtual keyboard or a physical keyboard of the smart phone must be obtained by the malicious program in advance. The skimming method of said malicious program is relatively simple and may be prevented by using a dynamic keyboard technology so that the malicious program may not directly obtains a corresponding character from a fixed coordinate or a fixed string.
However, as devil is always one step ahead, the malicious program nowadays may accurately identifies a virtual keyboard or an anti-hacking pattern (e.g., a distorted numeral) displayed on the touch screen through image identifying technologies. As a result, effectiveness of preventing skimming using a dynamic keyboard is gradually reduced.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.